UNEXPECTED LOVE
by Babykins818
Summary: A SMALL GIFT FROM MY SIDE TO MY CUTEST BABY...DIKSHA (CUTE DIKSHA) HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU DEAR OC BASED STORY...PLEASE NO BASHING


A small gift from my side for my cute baby….Diksha….! I know it's not up to mark….but still hope you will like this :) :) :)

 _ **HAPPY BIRTHDAY CUTIE…..MAY YOU HAVE A FANTASTIC AND FABULOUS ONE**_

 _ **UNEXPECTED LOVE**_

A beautiful girl was sleeping peacefully in a spacious room…..her lips wore a light smile indicating that she is in some dream land….

Her mom came to the room….she pat her own head seeing the girl sleeping.

Mom: "Diksha, get up now…..it's soo late"

Diksha: (while changing side) "mamma please naa…..let me sleep some more time…."

Mom: "then don't blame me if you get late for interview…..it's already 8"

Diksha: (woke with shouting) "what….? Why don't you told this earlier…? Uff…my interview…!" (She made an extremely sad face)

Mom: "now don't waste your time by making faces….go and get ready fast...till then I will arrange your breakfast..."

She ran to washroom…had a quick shower…wore a black tight jean and a white loose shirt….she was looking soo beautiful in her attire…..she came down and ate something as her mother insisted her….she grabbed the keys of her scooty and rushed outside…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

She was moving fastly towards the venue….she was praying continuously not to be late…it was her dream as a fashion designer, to be a part of TIPTOP international _**{an imaginary name}**_ …..

Suddenly her scooty halted….she tried to race it again…but no use….she in anger kicked it and started waving hand for lift…she became tensed as the time passed fastly….

Finally, a car stopped in front of her…..a young handsome man who was in complete formal attire….asked the matter…

Diksha: "mm….actually my scooty is damaged and am in hurry….please can you give me a lift…"

He looked at his watch and again looked her….she made a cute puppy eyes…which made a smile on his lips…..he asked her to get in…

During the journey, she was talking continuously…..he looked at her amazingly

He: (to himself) "how one can talk this much….?" (Loudly) (Teasingly) "Can you do me a favor by saying where should I drop you..?"

Diksha: "ohh sorry…..I forgot about it with your talks…!"

He: (pov) "my talks….strange girl…huhh"

Diksha: "mm….drop me at TIPTOP international….!"

He: (in low voice) "TIPTOP….!"

Diksha: "yep….am going for interview….it is my dream to work there…if am not able to reach there on time…..!" (Her sentence remained incomplete. Sadness covered her face….then she continued with complete irritation) "I have heard that…its CEO is very rude…..don't know how will that man react…..huhh"

She continued her talking session…he was looking at her with amazed eyes

.

.

.

.

.

.

They reached the venue, he was about to enter his car inside…

Diksha: "no need to come inside….I can walk…thank you for your help."

He didn't pay any attention to her words and entered the car inside…

Diksha: "huhh….do you have any hearing problem….? Why have entered inside….?"

He didn't reply anything…..she in anger gets down from the car and rushed inside….

She was waiting for the interview to get started…she was looking around and admiring its interiors…..suddenly she got a glimpse of someone…..she in confusion uttered….

"What is he doing here…..?"

The girl who was sitting near to her heard this and replied…..

"He is the CEO….. Hemaraj….so handsome naa…."

And she continued his praising…Diksha was not listening anything…..she was in hell shock state to find _**HIM**_ …unfortunately…..or better to say to her bad luck…..he was the same man who gave her lift...

.

.

.

.

.

.

She entered his cabin…he offered her seat and asked for her file…..he silently go through the file….she was feeling very tensed…..

Dushu: "mm…so, …."

Diksha: "sir….!"

Dushu: "so you were the topper of your college…impressive certificates"

Diksha: "thank you sir…"

Silence prevailed there….he was examining her details….she was busy in staring the floor design….

Dushu: "by the way, am not that much rude…"

She got confused with his sudden comment

Diksha: "sir….?"

Dushu: "I mean am not that much rude as you thinks"

Diksha: "am sorry sir….!"

Dushu: "no problem….I haven't taken it seriously….and haa, don't be late tomorrow on wards…"

Diksha: "ok sir (after realizing what he meant...excitedly) means…sir am….! "

Dushu: (smiled at her gestures) "yes you are selected….."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Days, weeks and months passed…..an unknown bond grown between them besides an employer-employee relation….both were good friends now…

One day Diksha was sitting in her chair engrossed in some deep thought…..one of her colleague came and tapped her shoulder….this made her came out from her trail of thoughts

Nia: "what are you thinking this much seriously..?" (Asked while dragging a chair near to her)

Diksha: "nothing yaar…just thinking about our upcoming event"

Nia: "oh…seriously….! Come on yaar, no need of lying….I know you were thinking about boss"

Diksha: "Not at all….! Why should I think about him…?"

Nia: "do you love him….?"

Diksha: "no…I don't…..we are just friends"

Nia: "yes you do…..you can fool others, but not yourself. Try to understand your heart"

Saying this she left from there…Diksha again went back to her thoughts

Diksha: (pov) "I know I love him…..but I can't lose our friendship by revealing this….we both are entirely different from each other…..we are not meant to be together….he can't see me like that ever…..it's better to make my feelings silent….."

.

.

.

.

All were called for a conference by Dushyant…he informed everyone about a party he is going to conduct on 22nd October….he insisted that everyone should attend it….

Diksha: (pov) "oh shit…! It's my birthday…but I can't go back from this." *sigh*

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **October evening 6'o clock**_

The hall was decorated beautifully….everyone is cheering…..Diksha entered there wearing a golden color long one piece…she was looking damn gorgeous…..everyone was staring her…..

All were enjoying the party….suddenly they heard the sound of Dushyant from the stage and they turned towards him…..saw him standing with a mike…

Dushu: "I know you all are surprised and excited to know the reason of this party…today, I want to confess something in front of you all… (He turned to Diksha) Diksha, please come to the stage…..."

She came to the stage confusedly…..He held her hand and sat on his knees…..the medias and all dignitaries were looking them anxiously…..he continued

"I don't know when I fell for you…..but I can say this much that….. _ **I LOVE YOU**_ ….. _ **I LOVE YOU FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART**_ …. _ **WILL YOU MARRY ME…?**_

He forwarded a diamond solitaire and hopefully looked at her to answer…..she was stunned at her place….she didn't understand how to react…..somehow she managed to utter a low yes….he excitedly slipped the ring in her finger and hugged her...she hugged him back…both of them remained in hug still they heard whistling sound of guests….they separated and was blushing hard…..he whispered in her ear….

"Happy Birthday to you my love"

She was surprised that he knew that today is her birthday…he announced everyone to enjoy and let them know that the party is thrown for her birthday…..

She cut the cake and they feed each other…..both were so happy and they promised themselves that they will stand for each other in any circumstance….a new ray of hope spread in their life…..

 _ **~~~~end~~~~**_

 _ **Sorry for mistakes…..I haven't got any other better plot…..please bear with me...**_

 _ **Hope my baby liked this…let me know how this is…..!**_

 _ **Others also, please read and review**_

 _ **Shanu**_


End file.
